Cas Get Outta My Ass!
by DestielsDaughter
Summary: Castiel and Dean hide their relationship from Sam and Bobby. Destiel, maybe Sabriel in later chapters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_****** This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone like this. I am completely open to criticism, I just ask that you are nice and respectful. Please and thank you. More chapters coming soon.*******_

"Why do I have to call him? it's not like Cas lives in my ass." Dean exclaimed after Sam recommended he be the one to summon Castiel. Sure, the guy tended to respond to him quicker but that didn't mean he only responded to Dean. And yes, they had a 'more profound bond' according to Castiel but still Dean was getting tired of having to be the one to call Cas. After a while it got a bit old.

Castiel was alerted to Dean's thoughts when he felt his charge's exasperation. He couldn't help the smirk that passed across his face as he alighted invisibly behind Dean at the perfect moment. What a fantastic opportunity to tease his beloved.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped at the gravelly voice behind him and whirled around. He said the first thing to come to his mind, "Cas get outta my ass!"

Castiel tried to prevent a smile to spread across his face and only barely succeeded. _That's not what you said last night, _he thought as he stated out loud, "I was not in your ass Dean."

Dean, not hearing Castiel's thoughts, sent a few images toward his angel and thought to him '_Well there was that one time you were..._.' He could see the confusion on the seraph's face as he processed Dean's lascivious thoughts. '_You said we weren't supposed to talk about that_' he responded quickly.

Castiel had been ecstatic when Dean had reciprocated his feelings but afterwards dean had mandated that their relationship be kept 'on the down low.' He hadn't given a time limit to the secrecy but had kept it open-ended. Castiel hoped that Dean came to a better decision soon; he was tired of acting removed from his lover.

'_We aren't Cas. I was just messing with you man_.' Dean responded with a small smile. Castiel nodded and looked around at Bobby and Sam before turning back to Dean. All this had occurred in a matter of only seconds.

"What did you require?"

Sam cut in explaining their latest hunt and asked and asked Castiel if he had any information that would be helpful. After denying any knowledge that could be of use, he decided to retreat to his haven until Dean had need for him again.

With a soft flapping of wings, Castiel alighted on his favorite peak of the Himalayas. As Castiel sat down, untouched by the cold, on the untouched snowfall he pondered on his relationship with Dean. The man was tough. Afraid of commitment, abandonment issues out the ass, an inferiority complex the size of the Chrysler building, and a sense of duty and responsibility that'll get him killed someday...again. But even with all that Dean was one of the most compassionate, caring, and blindly loving being the angel had ever encountered. (Although that number wasn't very high to begin with something.) His hope for humanity and his sense of right and wrong kept Dean's soul as pure and bright as possible even with all the darkness that had touched him.

When Castiel had been charged with retrieving Dean from the Pit he had worried that after so much time, Dean's soul would be faltering and dingy. But upon seeing it shining through the pain and evil that singed and dirtied even Castiel's wings, he understood why this man was necessary to the salvation of Earth. If a measly human's soul could overcome trials and actions that broke down the physical manifestation of an angel's grace just by proximity, then this human was something truly phenomenal.

Castiel turned these thoughts around and around in his head. Playing with them like a cat with a ball of string. The thoughts had just started to spiral out of control, overwhelming Castiel, when he heard it; '_Cas can you come down here please_?' It was Dean, and like always Castiel responded promptly to his charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in his room at Bobby's house as he waited for Cas. He knew he'd be here soon, the angel rarely disappointed. He thought on how often the angel was there for him even when he didn't need to be. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Cas appearing in front of him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped at Cas's gravelly voice coming out of nowhere "Dammit Cas! A little warning."

He couldn't help but smile at Castiel's head tilt, "my apologies Dean. Did I interrupt you?"

Dean had been the one to call Castiel but the angel knew that Dean had trains of thought that should not be interrupted. He realized that Dean, while not always an academic, had very valuable thoughts.

"No Cas, I'm good. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Can I ask you what you were thinking about Dean?"

Dean looked up and responded without thinking, "you"

Ever since the two had first admitted that the 'more profound bond' between them ran just a little deeper, Dean had let down hi guard and Castiel had become more curious of the inner workings of Dean's mind. Dean had to blink as Castiel suddenly graced him with one of his rare smiles. It was obvious that the angel cared for him and Dean was surprised at how much he returned those feelings more every day, even if he had trouble showing it.

Castiel sat next to Dean on the small bed as Dean got lost in thought again on his feelings for Cas, "Was there something you needed Dean?"

Dean didn't only call him when he was in need of something but Castiel knew that if he had called him for any other reason he would want to be the one to broach it instead of Cas.

Dean focused on Cas again and tried to remember why he'd called him, "Yeah man, I just wanted to ask if you were okay. When we talked earlier, you seemed off. You good man?"

Castiel thought carefully about Dean's question, was he good? It was a difficult question to answer. In the physical sense, he was perfectly fine. His grace was strong and healthy, his vessel was functional, and his mind was quick and clear. Emotionally, he was confused. He was not used to the complexity of human emotions.

"That is hard to answer."

Dean looked at Castiel again. There really was something wrong. He kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"What's going on Cas? C'mon man, talk to me."

Castiel raised his eyes and met Dean's gaze, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Dean. You have expressed your dislike for 'chick flick moments' repeatedly."

Dean looked confused for a moment before clarity hit, "You mean because I don't want to tell people about us being together right?"

Castiel nodded as a rare blush graced his cheeks. He knew that Dean had issues confronting his emotions. Cas didn't want to lose Dean because of how he felt.

Dean's hand found its way to the back of his neck. It was hard for him, and he didn't want to lose Castiel after everything they'd been through together. The angel wasn't just his lover. He was his best friend and Dean considered him as worthy of his trust and love as family. As Dean thought this over, he realized he not only cared for the angel, he loved him. It didn't matter what vessel Castiel was in, he would always love the angel, man or woman.

"C'mere baby."

Dean's hand fisted in the collar of Cas's ever present trench coat and pulled him closer. Their lips met and he felt the angel relax into the kiss. Dean tried to keep it short and sweet but Castiel's taste distracted and intoxicated him. He tasted like summer rain, and apple pie. Eventually the two pulled apart for air. Panting heavily, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes blown black by desire. He took a deep breath and thought of how to show the angel how much he loved him even if he wasn't ready to say the words yet.

"I got something I gotta do. Follow me," Dean said distractedly.

"Anywhere," was Castiel's automatic reply.

Dean stopped in his tracks and focused on his angel. This was why he was sure. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and laced their fingers together before resuming the march downstairs.

"Hey! Guys! Come in here real quick," Dean yelled as he and Cas reached Bobby's living room.

Sam came hurtling around the corner holding a shotgun but slowed down when he saw that it was just Cas and Dean. By the time that Bobby came lumbering into the room; Sam had just picked up on the hand-holding.

"Uh guys? What's up?" Sam asked, trying to hide his smile.

Dean took a deep breath and let it all out before spitting out in a rush "Cas and I are seeing each other."

"Romantically," Cas added in real quick to avoid confusion.

The entire room froze as they all processed that Dean had just admitted to not only having feelings but also for having homosexual tendencies towards Cas.


End file.
